As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a general fish toy is shown. A disk is installed in a track which has a wave-like shape. A plurality of round holes are formed on the disk. A toy fish body is shown in FIG. 3. A fish head is pivotally installed on the toy fish body, and then the structure is further installed in the hole of the disk. As the disk rotates, the toy fish bodies will rotate. When the toy fish body rotates to a higher track, it protrudes from the hole of the disk, and the fish head will move backwards to open it's mouth. Then the toy fish body travels through a lower track, it will descend into the hole and the mouth thereof will close. In the whole structure, the toy fish body only moves upwards and downwards vertically within the hole. The amusement effect is limited.